Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History The first paid fire department in the City of Montreal was formed in 1863. Over the years, as the city annexed suburbs, their municipal fire departments were merged into the Montreal Fire Department. In 2002, the remaining 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In 2006, many of these cities regained their independence but the fire protection services remained under the agglomeration council. In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger. They are grouped into their mutual aide compacts in roughly east to west order: Divisions et Regions *North Division / Division Nord (110) **Region 1 (131) - 51, 56, 57 58, (59), 61 **Region 2 (132) - 52, 53, 54, 55 **Region 3 (133) - 62, 63, 72, 72, 73, 74 **Region 4 (134) - 9, 21, 22, 31, 37, 41 **Region 5 (135) - 17, 18, 35, 42, 43, 49 **Region 6 (136) - 8, 14, 28, (32), 38, 44 *South Division / Division Sud (120) **Region 7 (137) - 64, 65, 77, 78 **Region 8 (138) - 3, 15, 23, 33, 66, 67 **Region 9 (139) - 4, 27, 34, 46, 75, 76 **Region 10 (140) - 2, 5, 10, 19, 20, 25 **Region 11 (141) - 16, 26, 29, 30, 47, 50 **Region 12 (142) - 13, 39, 40, 45, 48 Services Picto Premiers Répondants.jpg|First responders Picto désincarcération.jpg|Extrication Picto hauteur.jpg|High angle rope rescue Picto Espaces clos.jpg|Confined space rescue Picto danger.jpg|Hazardous materials (HAZMAT) rescue Picto nautique.jpg|Water rescue Casernes / Stations Key to apparatus numbers Numbers in (parentheses) are shop numbers. *100 - Chief / Voitures d'etat-major *200 - Pumper/Engine / Autopompe (pump capacity/tank capacity) - M = foam/mousse, marked on vehicle, but not said on the air. *2000 - 2nd Pumper in a station / Deuxieme Autopompe dans une caserne (pump capacity/tank capacity) *400 - Ladder Truck / Échelle aérienne (pump capacity/tank capacity/aerial device height) *4000 - Échelle aérienne avec nacelle *500 - Rescue/Salvage / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage—As of mid-November, these units are in the process of being converted to 600s which will be Heavy Rescues not Rescue/Pumpers. Waiting for details ... *600 - Heavy Rescue / Fourgons de secours *6000 - Tanker / Citerne *700 - Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice *7000 - 50-m Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice de 50 m *800 - EMS / Véhicule d'encadrement clinique *8000 - Utility / Véhicule de service *900 - Support / Véhicule de soutien *9000 - Fire Prevention / Véhicule de prévention *1000 - Command Post / Poste de commandement mobile *1100 - Technical Rescue / Véhicule d’équipement pour sauvetage technique *1200 - Rehab/First Aid unit / Véhicule de soins préventifs et de réhabilitation *1300 - Cantine / Cantine mobile *1400 - Shelter bus / Autobus *1500 - Inflatable boat / Embarcation pneumatique *1600 - Air cascade unit / Véhicule d’approvisionnement d’air *1700 - Hazmat / Unité d’intervention en présence de matières dangereuses ("UIPC") *1800 - Boat / Embarcation nautique *1900 - Trailer / Remorque *2100 - Trailer (ice rescue) / Remorque de sauvetage sur glace *2200 - Trailer (foam) / Remorque à mousse Caserne 2 - 10, Chemin du Tour-de-l'Isle (Summer only) Built : A spare pumper responds from this station in summer. :2019 (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) (In station 19 during winter) SIMStation02.JPG|Spare unit 292 and Station 2. Pumpers are kept outside, the fire station is at right. Caserne 3 - 256, Rue Young Built 1914 :203 - (347-12600) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :403 -''(337-09213)''- 2009 E-One Cyclone II (337-09213) rearmount aerial (-/-/100') :8003 - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne 4 - 5260, Avenue Van Horne Built 1950 :204 - (349-09298) - 2009 E-One Cyclone IIpumper (1500/600) :404 - (337-07281) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II rearmount aerial (-/-/100') Caserne 5 - 75, Rue Ontario Est Built 1964 :205 - (349-11292) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :'405''' - (337-11262) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II rearmount aerial (-/-/100') :'1005''' - 1996 Ford F-800 / Fourgons Transit command post :1605 - (387-06394) ''2006 Sterling / Maxi Métal air cascade truck : SIM_Caserne5.jpg|'Caserne 5''' SIM_Unité205.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 8 - 11371, Rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :208 -''(347-01024)'' - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (SN#SE 2377) pumper (1250/500) :4008 - (338-01326) - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle 134 quint / LTI mid-ship tower (1500/250/93') (SN#J202-52) Caserne 9 - 8100, Boulevard Saint-Michel Built 1959, Ville Saint-Michel :134 - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 Operations Chief, Region 4 :209 - (349-09300) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :409 - (337-10218) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II rear-mount aerial (-/-/100') :151 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AW :155, 156 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :128 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :2209 - 2003 MGS / National Foam Foam trailer (-/-/220F) Casernes 10 - 19 Caserne 10 - 1445, Rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :210 (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :410 (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserneno10.jpg|'Caserne 10' 410_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 410 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 13 - 3250, Rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :213 (347-13239) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :613 (384-13573) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :935 (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT : 613_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|'Unité 613' - 2013 Spartan Metrostar SIM_935.jpg|Unité 935 - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne 14 - 8286, Boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :514 (384-07086) - 2008 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :2214 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) Foam trailer Caserne 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :215 (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :415 (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) :915- 2000 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 LT :1515 - 2008 Zodiac G380FB rescue boat :1815 - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2115 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne 16 - 1041, Rue Rachel Built 1891, oldest station still in service. :216 (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :416 (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne-16.jpg|'Caserne 16' 216_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|Unité 216 - 2012 Spartan Metrostrar SIM216.JPG|Ancienne Unité 216 - 2001 Spartan Metrostar Caserne 17 - 4240, Rue de Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :135 - Operations Chief, Region 5 / Chef aux opérations, Region 5 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :217 (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :417 (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :1617 (381-06379) - 2008 Sterling LT8511 / Maxi-Metal air supply : caserneno17.jpg|'Caserne 17' caserneno17night.jpg|'Caserne 17' (by night) Caserne 18 - 12012, Boulevard Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :218 (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :418 (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') Caserne 19 - 2000, Avenue De Lorimier Built 1985 :219M (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2019 (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :419 (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne-19.jpg|'Caserne 19' SIM_2019.jpg|Unité 2019 - 2012 Spartan Metrostar Casernes 20 - 29 Caserne 20 - 920, Rue Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :220 (349-11353) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :720 (372-12538) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115' tower) SIM_Caserne20.jpg|'Caserne 20' 7601536376 1efa349669 b.jpg|Unité 220 et 420 Caserne 21 - 6025, Boulevard Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :221 (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :421 (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault quint (1500/400/75' rearmount) :1321 (227-90647) - 1990 Ford E350 / Tibotrac canteen (SN#58255) SIM_caserne21.jpg|'Caserne 21' SIM_421.jpg|Unité 421 - 2000 HME 1871 Caserne 22 - 5455, Rue Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :222 (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500) :4022 (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix/LTI tower (1500/150/110') :1422 (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserneno22.jpg|'Caserne 22' 222_Spartan.jpg|'Unité 222' - 1996 Spartan Metrostar 1422_Thomas_Bus.jpg|'Unité 1422' - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter SIM_4022_Spartan.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan SIM_4022_Spartan2.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan (2) 'Caserne 23' - 523, Place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :223 (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :423 (337-09215) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1423 (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne-23.jpg|'Caserne 23' SIM_423.jpg|Unité 423 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1423.jpg|Unité 1423 - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF Caserne 25 - 1212, Rue Drummond Built 1913 :225 (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :425 (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100') (337-10208) Caserne-25.jpg|'Caserne 25' 225_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 225 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 425_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 425 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II 3648843645 cb3469e51f b.jpg|Ancienne Unité 225 Caserne 26 - 2151, Avenue du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901, Ville de Lorimier, 2000 :226 (347-13352) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) Caserne-26.jpg|'Caserne 26' SIM226.jpg|Ancienne Unité 226 (et unité 481) Caserne 27 - 5353, Rue Gatineau Built 1909 :227 (347-13233) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :427 (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :627 (384-13546) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue : Caserne-27.jpg|'Caserne 27' Caserne 28 - 7650, Boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :228M (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :428 (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :9022, ' 9032' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9039 - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :9041 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9058, 9059, 9063 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS : SIM_9058.jpg|Unité 9058 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 29 - 5375, 1re Ave Built 1964 :141 - Operations Chief, Region 11 / Chef aux opérations, Region 11 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :229 (347-14307) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :429 (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1729 (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :1799 (382-95425) - 1996 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Metal hazmat :9024, 9031, 9034 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :9060, ' 9062' - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9072 - 2010 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne-29.jpg|'Caserne 29' SIM229.jpg|Ancienne unité 229 229_482.jpg|Ancienne unité 229 et 482 (Spare) Casernes 30 - 39 Caserne 30 - 5, Rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905, Ville de Saint-Louis du Mile End :230 (347-12575) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/500) :430 (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1230 (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E350 rehab unit :1330 (227-91200) - 1991 Grumman step van / Lafleur light rescue Caserne-30.jpg|'Caserne 30' SIM230.JPG|Ancienne Unité 230 SIM_430.jpg|Unité 430 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1230.jpg|Unité 1230 - 2006 Ford E350 Caserne 31 - 7041, Rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :231 (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :8031 - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne 32 - boulevard Gouin Est & rue Sherbrooke Est Built 2014 :232 (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) Caserne 33 - 6040, Boulevard Monk Built 1961 :233 (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) :433 (337-03557) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 34 - 5369, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Antoine Built 1913, 1961 :139 - Operations Chief, Region 9 / Chef aux opérations, Region 9 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :234 - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :734 (372-12543) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115') Caserne 35 - 10827, Rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :110 - Division Chief, North / Chef division, Nord (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :235 (347-13383) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :535 (384-12007) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :107 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :112 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :113 - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT :1535 - 2008 Zodiac C380FB rescue boat :1835 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2135 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer : SIM_535.jpg|Unité''' 535''' - 2011 Ford F550 Caserne 37 - 795, Rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :237 (347-13325) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) Caserne 38 - 14201, Rue Sherbrooke Est Built 1972, Ville de Pointe-aux-Trembles :136 - Operations Chief, Region 6 / Chef aux opérations, Region 6 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :238M (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :438 (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :538 (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1838 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2138 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer : UnitéM238_E-One_CycloneIII.jpg|Unité 238M - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 39 - 2915, Rue Monsabré Built 1914 :239 (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :439 (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne39.jpg|'Caserne 39' 239_Spartan_Superior.jpg|'Unité 239' - 2001 Spartan Metrostar Caserne39-2.jpg|Unité 439 et 239 Casernes 40 - 49 Caserne 40 - 8639, Rue Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :240 (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :440 (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 41 - 7405, Rue Champagneur Built 1926 :241 (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :441 (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) SIM441.JPG|Unité 441 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 42 - 4180, Rue De Salaberry Est Built 1963 :242 (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :442 (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 43 - 1945, Rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :243 (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) :443 (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 44 - 12145, Boulevard Rivière-des-Prairies (Rivière-des-Prairies) Built 1955 :244 (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2044 (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) :444 (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) 'Caserne 45' - 5100, Rue Hochelega Built 1994 :142 - Operations Chief, Region 12 / Chef aux opérations, Region 12 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :245 (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :745 (372-12535) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115') :8045 - 2011 Ford E-350 :9000, 9051, 9055 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier : Caserne45.jpg|'Caserne 45' 142_Service.jpg|'Unité 142'- 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 chief SIM_745.jpg|Unité 745 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Caserne 46 - 4760, Rue Cumberland Built 1930 :246 (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :446 (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 47 - 2111, Rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :247 (347-13386) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :447 (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :647 (384-13463) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :947 (277-88092) - 1988 Freightliner / Lafleur collapse rescue :1147 (277-93261) - 1993 Mack MC / Tibotrac heavy rescue caserne47.jpg|'Caserne 47' Caserne 48 - 3616, Rue Hochelega Built 1931 :248 (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :448 (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : SIM_Caserne48.jpg|Caserne no.48 248_448.jpg|Unité 248 et 448 'Caserne 49' - 10, Rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :249M (349-07291) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :449 (337-07279) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Casernes 50 - 59 Caserne 50 - 6490, 30e Avenue Built 1956 :250 (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :450 (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne50mtl.jpg|'Caserne no.50' 250_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 250' - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 450_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 450' - E-One Cyclone II Caserne 51 - 550, Boulevard des Anciens-Combattants, Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue Built 1994 :251 (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :451 (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :6051 (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling TL9500 / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Caserne 52 - 330, Rue Surrey, Baie-d'Urfé Built 2006 :252 (349-10163) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :452 (337-94187) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 53 - 310, Rue Beaurepaire, Beaconsfield Built 1981 as two-bay fire station, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :253 (349-10245) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) Caserne 54 - 3048, Boulevard St-Charles, Kirkland Built 19?? as gas station, rebuilt as two-bay fire station c.1981, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ?? :254 (349-10176) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 55 - 401, Boulevard Saint-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 as three-bay fire station, two bays added c.1978, two more bay added ???? :132 - Operations Chief, Region 2 / Chef aux opérations, Region 2 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :255M - pumper (1500/500) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (349-07285) :455 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (337-04576) :555 - light rescue - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal (384-07084) :1555 - inflatable rescue boat - 2008 Zodiac G380FB :1855 - rescue boat - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 :2255 - foam trailer (-/-/220F) - 2003 MGS / National Foam Caserne 56 - 230, Boulevard Chèvremont, L'Île-Bizard Built 2005 :256 (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2056 (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :6056 (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) Caserne 57 - 13795, Boulevard Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :257 (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :457 (337-03559) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :557 (384-12406) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1857 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 water rescue trailer :2157 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne 58 - 13, Rue du Centre-Commerical, Roxboro Built 1980 :258 (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) Caserne 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 2013 :259 (337-01025) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :4059 (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :6059 (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2 112 / Maxi Metal tanker (-/3000) Casernes 61 - 67 Caserne 61 - 10, Rue Sunnydale, Dollard-Des-Ormeaux Built 1967, bay and rear doors added c.1984 :131 (167-10380) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4, Operation chief region No. 1 :261 (346-99182) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE1914) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :461 (337-07280) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 62 - 155, Avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :262 (376-96299) - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) Caserne 63 - 530, Boulevard Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :263 (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2063 (347-01021) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :4063 (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/Nova Quintech tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) :124 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :165 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :166, 167 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :1963 - 1966 Mack (625/-) pump trailer :1988 - 2001 Olympique trailer :9023 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9040 - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :9035, 9037, 9038, 9044, 9048, 9049, 9053, 9061 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS : SIM_9049.jpg|Unité 9049 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 64 - 3175, Rue Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :137 - Operations Chief, Region 7 / Chef aux opérations, Region 7 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :264M (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :464 (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :564 (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1564 - 2008 Zodiac C380 FB rescue boat :1864 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2164 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne 65 - 1300, Avenue Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :265 (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2065 (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :465 (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :565 (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1701 - 1991 Satellite mass decontamination trailer :1702 (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1703 (287-05206) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1704 - 2010 Haulmark mass decontamination trailer :8065 - 2011 Ford E-350 :9028- 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9042, 9045, 9046, 9047 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9052, 9056, 9057 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 66 - 4398, Boulevard LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :138 - Operations Chief, Region 8 / Chef aux opérations, Region 8 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :266M (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :466 (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) :566 (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1866 - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2266 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) foam trailer :9021, 9027, 9029 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9043 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS : SIM_9027.jpg|Unité 9027 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne 67 - 911, Boulevard René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :267 (346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) :467 (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Casernes 71 - 78 Caserne 71 - 5500, Chemin Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :271M (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :771 (372-12542) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) Caserne 72 - 2727, Boulevard Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :272 (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) :472 (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1672 (381-06378) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne 73 - 820, Rue Saint-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :133 - Operations Chief, Region 3 / Chef aux opérations, Region 3 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :273 (337-12586) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :473 (337-93176) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) :1473 (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne 74 - 10, Avenue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :274 (347-95371) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1383) :474 (337-07283) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 75 - 40, Avenue Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :140 Operations Chief, Region 10 / Chef aux opérations, Region 10 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :275 (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 76 - 19, Rue Stanton, Westmount Built 1874, Westmount :120 - Division Chief, South / Chef division, Sud (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :276 (347-13382) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :476 (337-96401) - 1996 Spartan / Fort Garry/NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :106 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :121 - 2013 Dodge Journet SXT :9026 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9069 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :9071 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne 77 - 114, Rue Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :277 (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) Caserne 78 - 6815, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :278 (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :478 (337-03567) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Former Fire Stations Autres installations / Other facilities Mesures préventives - 200, Rue de Bellechasse :103 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :127 - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD :160, 183- 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :170 - 2001 Chevrolet Astro SL AWD :182 - 1999 Chevrolet Astro AWD :911, 913, 939, 943 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :914 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :938, 940 - 2012 Ford F-350 :1989, 1991 - 2011 Scott trailer :1990 - 1990 Hi Point trailer :9025, 9050, 9064 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9054 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9036, 9065, 9066, 9067, 9068, 9070 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :9073, 9074 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE :9075, 9076, 9077, 9078 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE 2012 Ford Escape XLT ??? Municipal Garage - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :187 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :188, 189, 190, 191, 192, 194 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :193 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro AWD :195 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala LS :196 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :197 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala :2?? (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :200 (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) :281 (347-97242) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 1575) :282 (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) :283 (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1500/700) :284 (346-92128) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002355) :285 (346-92129) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :286 (347-91468) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/700) (SN#SE 1229) :288 (346-93191) - 1993 Sutphen Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) :289 (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :290 (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) :291 (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :292 (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) :293 (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) :294 (346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) :295 (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :296 (346-92299) - 1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#91-04-1191-290) :297 (346-89563) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix (1050/500) :298 (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :299 (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :480 (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/100' rearmount) :481 (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :482 (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :485 (338-96228) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech quint (1250/250/100')(SN#M5654) :486 (337-94183) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :487 (337-94180) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :490 (337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :491 (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :492 (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :493 (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :494 (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :580 (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :581 (384-07087) - 2008 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :582 (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :680 (387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :780 (372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) :1080 (383-96151) - 1996 Ford F800 / Transit command :1480 (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :1680 - 1993 International S4900 / Anderson air supply :2080 (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :2082 (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) :2083 (346-92123) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002360) :2084 (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :2085 (346-92122) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002350) :6081 (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) : Garage_municipale.jpg|Garage municipal (Unité 288 et 485) SIM288.jpg|Unité 288 - 1993 Sutphen Deluge SIM292.jpg|Unité 292 - 2000 International 4900 294_Spare_Freightliner.jpg|Unité 294 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S SIM_297.jpg|Unité 297 - 1991 Spartan Gladiator SIM_299.jpg|Unité 299 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S 482.jpg|Unité 482 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator SIM490.jpg|Unité 490 - 1992 Freightliner COE SIM_680.jpg|Unité 680 - 1997 Freightliner FL70 SIM_2082.jpg|Unité 2082 - 1998 Freightliner FL80 Centre de Formation - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :126 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :152, 153 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :154, 936 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :201CF (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :202 (346-99185) - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) :401 (337-03558) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :402 (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :942, 946 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :944, 948 - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 :973 - 2001 Ford F-150 XL :998 - 1999 John Deere generator :2180 - 2008 Class ACT ice rescue trailer Quartier général - 4040, Avenue du Parc Built 1933 :101, 104, 108 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :102 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LTZ :115 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :941 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :999 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD Premiers répondants - 5967, avenue de Verdun :937 - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 : SIM937.jpg|Unité 937 - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :129 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :150, 157 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :957, 970 - 2006 Ford F-350 XL :959, 963 - 2006 Ford E-350 :960 - 2001 Ford E-350 :964 - 2004 Ford E-350 :967, 968 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :971 (128-12549) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :972 (128-12548) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :984 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :990 - 2001 Ford Taurus SE :2184 - 2013 Laroche hoses test trailer : SIM972.jpg|Unité 972 - 2012 Dodge RAM Assignment unknown :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(347-95400) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) :1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech 100' aerial :(381-93064) - 1993 International S / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) :1993 GMC Vandura / Transit decontamination :(346-91246) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) On order *'Seven' 2014 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (Year 3) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'One' Pierce Velocity Mobile command post which will become unit 1005. *'One' Freightliner/Lafleur air light unit which will become unit 1617 *'One' Ford F-550/Lafleur Light Rescue *2015 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue Retired apparatus :(387-06394) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(387-06393) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(277-95372) - 1995 Ford E350 / Transit mask service unit :1994 Ford F700 / Carl Thibault pumper (625/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-des-Cascades) :(227-94368) - 1994 Ford F-450 / Tibotrac investigation unit :1993 International 4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2RXPH506665) :(347-92302) - 1992 Duplex Olympian / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92DEMJGME92002445) :(387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (SN#12375) :(346-92127) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-207) :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/400/75') (SN#9056) :(346-90531) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :(346 90068) - 1990 Mack MC688P/ Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-112) :(346-90067) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90066) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90065) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-106) :(346-90064) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90063) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-105) :(346-90062) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90061) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90060) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90059) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-103) :(346-90058) - 1991 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-104) :(338-90507) - 1991 Spartan Monarch / Phoenix/LTI quint (1750/300/110' rearmount) (SN#89-11-857-249) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90') (SN#QC-176) :(371-90079) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-175) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-173) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-172) :(227-90640) - 1990 International 4600 / Tibotrac mask service unit :1989 Mack MS / Thibault pumper (1050/700) :1989 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (1050/164') (SN#QC-152) :(349-88394) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) (SN#88-06-334-160) :(371-90082) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-174) :(371-90081) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-139) :(371-90080) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-138) :(371-90077) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-135) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-140) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) :(349-88395) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88393) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88392) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(383-88615) - 1988 Blue Bird / Girardin command :(277-88678) - 1988 International step van / Supreme rehab :(346-86404) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T86-147) :(346-86258) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(346-86259) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-154) (Sold) :(277-86293) - 1987 International S / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :(346-85489) - 1985 International CO1950B / 1987 Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#85-05-024-113) :(346-84029) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-154) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-155) (Sold) :1983 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1286) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') :1983 International S1924 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Les Cèdres) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 Ford L900 tanker (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midship) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-136) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-137) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-138) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-139) (Sold) :(323-81525) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1053) :1980 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1980 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-488) (Sold) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-489) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlemagne) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-490) (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ward LaFrance / Thibault snorkel (-/-/90') (SN#T67-188) (Sold) :1965 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) Past Unit Definitions * 300 - Hose Wagon, later second pump in station * 400P - Ladder with salvage equipment (replaced Unites de Protection) * 500 - Salvage Units / Unites de protection (step vans) * 600 - Rescue Pumper / Autopompe multifonctionnelle * 800 - Support units - / Fourgonettes - fourgons - camionettes * 900 - Automobiles de liaison *1100 - Fourgon d'epuisement *1400 - Motor boats / Canots automobile *1500 - "Flying Squad" / Equipe des renforts (step vans, probably the old 500s) *1700 - Similar to 1500s but Dodge vans The district HQ usually had the 400P and an 800 that was a Dodge van (used to deliver paycheques, among other things). External links * Code Rouge Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal